Mientras me ames
by andarie
Summary: Serena acaba de proclamarse como neoreina Serenity. Caos resurge y descubre que la única manera de eliminar a Sailor Moon es apoderándose de su amor real. Seiya se convierte en la rencarnación del Dios Érebo. Sus sentimientos darán testimonio de su poder.


**MIENTRAS ME AMES**

Esta historia está basada en el anime como la manga de Sailor Moon, cuyos derechos están bajo la magnífica escritora **Naoko Takeuchi **, yo sólo creó una historia alterna que espero sea de su agrado.

La historia compete a la relación de Serena y Seiya (perdón por atormentar a las fans de Darien, pero prometo que lo trataré bien :)

El argumento de los personajes se distinguen por el nombre en letra **negrita** y un guión, sus pensamiento son en letra _cursiva_ y los comentarios contextuales de la autora se dan fuera de estos marcos, así como entre (paréntesis) ¿vale?

**CAPITULO 1 UNA MIRADA EN RETROSPECCION: EL MILENIO DE PLATA**

Al fin y al cabo, somos lo que hacemos para cambiar lo que somos. Eduardo Galeano

La luna se reflejaba suavemente sobre las columnas de cristal del palacio, la luz que penetraba no se comparaba a la de aquellos ojos azules que sucumbían ante la oscuridad del firmamento.

Una hermosa mujer de cabellera larga dorada que destellaba bajo su tez blanca como la luna, observaba el horizonte que fijaban de vez en cuando las estrellas fugaces que atravesaban la noche…

**Seiya**_"Bombón…sabes yo nunca me olvidaré de ti (…) nos vemos bomboncito"_

**Serena**Seiya…

Susurraban las palabras de la joven junto al viento frio de la noche, palabras que se transformaban en pensamientos, que traspasaban el tiempo-espacio y que habían permanecido durante 5 años. Recordaba que en ese tiempo había culminado su relación con Darien con su ya anunciada boda y finalizó con un suceso mayor: la instauración del milenio de plata.

Una ciudad resplandeciente forjada por el propio cristal de plata, lo recubre un lago que refleja la inmensidad de la ciudad y la luna como protectora; la torre del palacio de cristal es la entrada a la capilla dentro del palacio donde solo la reina y el rey pueden entrar, y es ahí donde la neoreina Serenity cumple su misión en el universo "cuidar la piedra sagrada el cristal de plata y perpetuar la paz en la tierra y en el universo, liberándolo de sus vibraciones negativas".

**Serena** Cuantos sucesos han trascurrido en estos últimos años (recordaba la joven reina), y pese a que todo ocurrió como se había destinado ¿Por qué no me siento feliz?.

**¿?**Reina Serenity ¿me permite? (Una hermosa joven que tenía un toque masculino interrumpía sus pensamientos agobiantes).

**Serena** Haruka, por supuesto que puedes pasar y por favor llámame Serena

**Haruka** Discúlpame, pero ahora que eres reina debemos adoptar cierta compostura.

**Serena** Si claro, se me olvidaba que soy la reina antes de ser su amiga.

**Haruka** Mi pequeña cabeza de bombón recuerda que eres la soberana no sólo de este mundo, sino de todo el universo; eres la persona que se encarga de cuidar la paz y la justicia.

**Serena** Sabes Haruka de repente siento que deje de ser Serena la niña llorona que todos conocieron y que Serenity usurpó su identidad.

**Haruka** ¿Pero qué dices? Tú eres Serena Tsukino, sailor moon y nuestra reina Serenity (contestaba alarmada).

**Serena** Eso es a lo que me refiero_ ya no sé quien soy_ tal vez sea una joven que perdió su identidad, sus amigas y su felicidad…

**Haruka** Serena eso que significa…

En ese momento entra el joven soberano de la tierra, un joven apuesto que en sus ojos azules como el planeta mismo existe la prudencia y la valentía.

**Darien** ¿Qué ocurre sailor Uranus?

**Haruka** Disculpé su alteza, sólo informaba a la reina que estamos listos para la reunión con los soberanos de los planetas de la galaxia de Andrómeda.

Darien veía detenidamente a Serena y respondió

**Darien** Muy bien, informales que en un momento acudiremos Uranus.

**Haruka**Como usted ordene su alteza (salía de aquella habitación, aunque contrariada por las palabras que Serena acababa de enunciar).

Darien se acercó a Serena y al ver su mirada perdida en el firmamento le preguntó:

**Darien** ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Serenity?

**Serena** ¿Por qué me llamas así Darien? Si sabes muy bien que dejé de ser Serenity hace mucho tiempo.

**Darien** Discúlpame Serena, es el protocolo.

**Serena** De repente Serena dejó de existir (dijo exaltada).

**Darien** No entiendo Serena ¿Qué es lo que te disgusta? Te digo Serenity son dejar de expresar que res la persona con quien estoy hablando, a quien amo y qué sólo me preocupa saber que le pasa.

**Serena** Lo siento Darien últimamente me he sentido contrariada, ha sido muy dificl para mi asumir nuevas responsabilidades en tampoco tiempo y además cambió mi vida de manera radical _no soy una chica normal, no era lo que esperaba_.

**Darien** Perdona Serena creo que has sido un poco injusta, todos estamos en este cambio, las chicas, la gente, yo; el universo entero acoge está revolución en nuestras vidas para que sean mejores y los único que has hecho es quejarte por que tan sólo reconocemos lo importante que eres para nosotros (se encaminó a la puerta frustrado).

**Serena** Perdóname Darien (lo abrazo con lagrimas en los ojos).

**Darien** Yo también lo siento Serena, sólo que a veces siento que no eres feliz.

**Serena** Darien yo…( se queda petrificada)

**Darien** Pero que estoy diciendo! Tal vez tengas razón Serena estamos algo aturdidos por tanta responsabilidad, pero sabes, es todo lo que yo esperaba y soy muy feliz a tu lado (la abrazó). Sabes creo que ya veo el problema, no hemos tenido tiempo para estar solos ¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos algunos días y salimos solo tú y yo?

**Serena** Por supuesto Darien (aunque se sentía más tranquila, tenía miedo de decirle que no era lo que realmente le preocupaba, pero no quería seguir discutiendo y verlo infeliz).

**Darien** Ahora que te parece si vamos a era reunión y cenamos después reina Serenity.

**Serena** Claro Darien! Digo, por supuesto Rey Endimión.

Le ofreció su mano y este la cogió, pero en su mente resonó un último pensamiento _"perdóname Serena"_.

**Hola a todos!!! mi pseudónimo es andarie, pero me pueden llamar totopita. He leído mucho fanatics de este espacio, así como otros (incluso he comentado algunas de las historias que han publicado). Me animé a escribir mi primera historia por dos razones: **

**1) es que fui inspirada por muchas de ustedes, pues sus historias me han ayudado a trascender la propia imaginación de una de mis caricaturas favoritas desde niña. **

**2) Estoy enamorada de Seiya Kou jajajaja quien no? En realidad mi actual novio me ha generado ese cosquilleo por tratar de escribir sentimientos que toda chica tiene en una relación. **

**Así que esta es mi propuesta de historia espero les guste y podamos construir a partir de sus valiosas opiniones mejores historias!!! Saludos y estamos en contacto.**


End file.
